Komari Ikoma
|romaji = Ikoma Komari |birthday = November 26 |age = 23 (First Appearance) 24 (Current) |gender = Female |height = 157cm |hair = Black |eye = Navy Blue |status = Alive |occupation = School Teacher |affiliation = Masegaki Primary School |debut = Chapter 164 |debutanime = Episode 79 |voice = Sara Matsumoto |eng voice =Madeleine Morris }} |Ikoma Komari}} is a school teacher at Masegaki Primary School. Appearance Komari is a young woman with straight, dark-colored hair that reaches just above her shoulders. She has large, navy blue eyes, usually seen tearing up due to her easily-distressed personality. Komari wears a blouse, jacket, and a long, ankle-length skirt with a belt, and heeled work shoes. Personality Not much is known about her personality, other then she is usually always in distress because of her students' behavior, and is constantly seen struggling to control them. Synopsis Remedial Course Arc When Gang Orca releases the Masegaki Primary School children into the Remedial Course falicity, Komari is seen accompanying them at the back, waiting for them to be polite and introduce themselves rather than charging straight at the Remedial Course participants. They totally ignore her instructions, even after the shouts after them that they must not, and, when Gang Orca tells her the children are his responsibility now, she thanks him gratefully, relieved to have them off her hands. As the children attack Shoto Todoroki, Inasa Yoarashi, Katsuki Bakugo, and Camie Utsushimi in turn, Komari turns to Gang Orca and once again apologizes for all the trouble they've caused. He tells her not to worry about it, saying that the class would be totally transformed by the four Remedial Course participants by the end of the day. Now sitting beside Present Mic and Yokumiru Mera, Komari is asked how she thinks the students should go about trying to befriend the Masegaki kids, to which she replies that these specific children have become so rowdy because the Quirk counseling usually needed for a child to develop safely hadn't been enough for them, and they'd closed their hearts as a result. She apologizes again, this time to the children, saying that she thought that if they met with aspiring Heroes, they'd be able to show what earnest children they could be if they tried. Later, when the participants realize that allowing the children to mess with them wasn't going to get them anywhere and decide to instead showcase their Quirks to them, Komari screams that they mustn't, since the kids are so overconfident about their own Quirks. She is seen to be shocked as a battle breaks out between the two sides, and attempts to run into the arena to put a stop to it, but Present Mic stops her. After Shoto and Inasa create their giant ice slide for the children, Komari is amazed by their skill and by the fact that the slide has managed to calm the children down. She's even more surprised by the fact that the children are more than happy to help clean up the slide after they'd played on it, happily saying that she never thought they'd be this impressionable and saying she'd do her best to teach them more about Quirks and Heroes. As she and the kids leave the facility, she's seen bowing to Gang Orca and the students, grateful to them for the impression they'd had on them. Relationships Students Komari is often exasperated by her students' near-constant rude antics, and describes them as being "problem children." She is very distressed, nearly to the point of crying, when they constantly ignore her instructions. Trivia *Her favorite thing is beer. *In Horikoshi's opinion, Komari is very cute. *Komari's name contains the kanji for , , , and . **The first kanji of her first name, , is also used to write a part of "elementary school," referencing her profession. **"Komari" is derived from the Japanese word for . **Her surname, "Ikoma," is a reference to Ikoma Nara and Ikoma Language School. *Komari's English voice actor, Madeleine Morris, also voices Yui Kodai from Class 1-B. References Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:Teachers